Date at Maji Burger
by HatterSaz
Summary: Kuroko, Kise and Murasakibara get together and hang out at Maji Burger. (I don't know if this is a relationship fic so, I'll put it in anyway just in case.)


The two sat at a table at Maji Burger. Kuroko listening as Kise ranted about this, that and the other. Not long into the rant, Murasakibara walked over, his tray filled with ice-cream and two drinks. He sat down next to Kise and began moving things off of his tray. As he took off the last drink, he placed it in front of Kuroko. "Vanilla shake for Kurochin."

Kise pouted but did not openly complain. After all, Murasakibara only ever shared with Akashi and Kuroko. So, it was expected.

Kuroko saw the pout and sighed. He was planning on giving these out later but, oh well. He reached into his pocket and pulled out two packets of gummy bears. Handing one to Kise and the other to Murasakibara. Kise lit up as he thanked Kuroko. Murasakibara simply smiled gratefully before unloading the gummy bears onto one of his ice-creams.

Kise grimaced at the thought and turned away from the purple giant and back to Kuroko. "Jelly and ice-cream is a horrible mix, right Kurokocchi." Kuroko frowned. Whichever option he chose, he would upset one of his friends. Though, he really didn't mind small jelly's and ice-cream. "As long as they're small, I don't mind them mixed." Kise's face dropped slightly as Murasakibara nodded in victory.

Kuroko took a sip of his shake and smiled at the cup. He really did love vanilla shakes from Maji Burger. Remembering he hadn't thanked the taller boy yet, he raised his head and smiled at him. "Thank you for the drink Murasakibara-Kun." Murasakibara nodded before swallowing his mouthful and replying. "Atsushi-Kun."

Kuroko blinked before tilting his head ever so slightly to show his confusion. "What do you mean Murasakibara-Kun?" Murasakibara looked away as he held a spoon full of ice-cream to his mouth, ready to hide his voice in the dairy product. "Atsushi-Kun is easier. Call me that." And in went the spoonful of treats.

Kuroko and Kise shared a confused look before looking back at Murasakibara. Kuroko could swear he saw pink dusting the taller boys cheeks but didn't question it. "Ok, thank you Atsushi-Kun."

There was no denying the pink clouding Murasakibara's cheeks now as he stared intently at the other side of the shop. Giving a small "For Kurochin" as a reply.

The three sat there a while, Kuroko slurping on his shake while Murasakibara ate his ice-cream and Kise ranted again about the other, that and this. Then, out of nowhere, a tall redhead joined the three.

Unknowing of Kuroko's presence, the boy sat down on Kuroko's lap and placed down his burgers on the table. "Hey guys. What are you doing here?" Kise's jaw was dropped as Murasakibara began leaking a dangerous aura. "Kagami-Kun, could you please get off of me? You are quite heavy."

Kagami jumped from his skin before scooting to the next seat. He turned back to where he was previously sat and stared wide eyed at the blue haired boy. Then, his eyes narrowed as he began to shout. "Kuroko! Stop scaring me like that!" Kise growled a little. "But I was sat here first Kagami-Kun." Kagami shook his head, heart beat regulating. "We need to do something about never knowing where you are. Maybe a bell?" He wondered out loud.

Kise's jaw dropped again as he stared at Kagami in shock. "Kagamicchi! He's not a cat! Or a cow!" Kagami raised a brow at the blonde, clearly confused. "I know that." Kise continued to stare, dumbfounded, but didn't say anything else. The next to speak was the angry centre.

"Kagami hurt Kurochin." Kuroko looked across the table to see Murasakibara seething. He then looked to Kagami to see fear and confusion. He kind of thought it was funny. "Hey now Murasakibaracchi. No need to fight. Kurokocchi forgave Kagamicchi, right Kurokocchi?" Kuroko was having a hard time decide. Did he want to torment his teammate? Or did he want to be nice and settle this?

He chose the latter. "Atsushi-Kun, it was not Kagami-Kun's fault. Besides, I am fine." He smiled, hoping to help ease the other boy. Slowly, Murasakibara stopped leaking killing intent and went back to his ice-cream. "Kurochin would make a cute kitty." He mumbled to himself. Though, Kise heard it and began wondering what was happening to his friend. Then, it all clicked inside his mind and he couldn't help but grin.

"Yeah, I didn't mean to sit on him! He's just invisible." Kuroko sighed, not seeing this end well. Especially when Murasakibara fell silent and stood up. Though, no one could predict what he did.

Instead of saying he would crush Kagami, like expected, he stepped towards Kuroko. Kuroko watched, slightly worried he was going to become collateral. Then, he was lifted from his seat and carried back to Murasakibara's seat. The purple giant sat down before placing Kuroko down on his lap. Kuroko tilted his head up to look at the taller teen. "Um... Atsushi-Kun?" Murasakibara hummed. "What are you doing?" "This way, Kurochin won't get sat on."

Kuroko blinked in shock, as did Kagami. Kise simply chuckled, already knowing the reason behind everything. After a minute of watching Murasakibara innocently eat his ice-cream, Kuroko shrugged his shoulders and reached for his shake.

The four continued their conversations happily as Kagami essentially at all of the burgers the restaurant sold. Not too much later, Aomine joined them. He sat down with enough burgers to rival Kagami and challenged him to a competition. Everyone watched disgusted as the two ploughed through burger after burger. Determined not to lose.

Once the victor was crowned, it was Kagami by the way, Aomine turned to Murasakibara and, in turn, Kuroko. "So, I've been meaning to ask. What is Tetsu doing on Murasakibara's lap?" Kise grinned as Kuroko took a sip of his new shake. Aomine having bought him one when he came in and saw them all.

"I am protecting Kurochin." Was Murasakibara's simple reply. Aomine didn't really understand, and it showed on his face. "What Atsushi-Kun means is, Kagami-Kun sat on me and to stop anyone else doing so, he placed me on his lap." Kuroko elaborated. Aomine nodded before his eyes narrowed and shot to Kagami. "You SAT on Tetsu?!" Kagami rubbed his nape, feeling guilty again. "It wasn't on purpose. I had no idea he was sat there..."

Aomine shook his head, clearly unimpressed. Murasakibara doing the same as he picked up his last cup of ice-cream. He put some on the spoon and craned his head to look down at Kuroko. Kuroko looked up, curious as to what the other was doing. "Kurochin say ah~." Kuroko's eyes widened as he looked down and saw the spoon near his mouth. "Are you sure Atsushi-Kun? It's your last one." Murasakibara nodded. "I want to share it with Kurochin."

Kuroko nodded slowly before opening his mouth, accepting the ice-cream. He hummed in surprised delight before licking his lips. "The ice-cream isn't that bad." Murasakibara hummed. "Maybe Kurochin will have more than just vanilla shakes now?" Kuroko nodded. "Vanilla shakes are the best though..." Murasakibara hummed in disapproval before holding the spoonful up to Kuroko's mouth.

Again he ate it, and again he hummed in delight. "You cannot change my mind Atsushi-Kun." Murasakibara pouted before eating a spoonful himself. "Stingy Kurochin."

The other three members of the table sat and watched wide eyed. Kagami being first to break the silence. "It's like they're on a date..." Aomine nodded and Kise pouted. "No fair Kurokocchi. Now I want ice-cream too~." Kuroko looked at Kise with a blank expression. "I'm sorry Kise-Kun." Kise waved his hand in dismissal before he felt someone staring at him. He turned back to Kuroko and saw Murasakibara glaring at him. He had no idea what he had done but, he was sorry. And he said it, repeatedly.

Not long after everyone calmed down, Kise had to leave. Though, Murasakibara refused to move, stating it was "too comfortable to move for Kichin", making it harder to leave. Eventually, he just climbed over the back of the seat.

Then, Aomine left. Grumbling into his phone about Momoi being a nagging mother. Kagami laughed at the other before making his leave as well. He had somewhere to be apparently. Which Kuroko quickly placed as a street court.

Murasakibara and Kuroko sat like that a while. Both too comfortable to move. Then, Murasakibara sighed. "Kurochin is comfortable." Kuroko nodded. "This is surprisingly comfortable." Murasakibara smiled before pouting. "I'm not moving." Kuroko sighed next. "You have to move at some point Atsushi-Kun." Murasakibara hummed in thought. "Promise to do it again?" Kuroko smiled and nodded. "I'd like that Atsushi-Kun."


End file.
